<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The day her heart broke. by ignivomousBard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633099">The day her heart broke.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignivomousBard/pseuds/ignivomousBard'>ignivomousBard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Five Nights at Freddy’s: The Fourth Closet, Jessica suffers, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignivomousBard/pseuds/ignivomousBard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why she was hurt? Why it felt like her life was ending?<br/>Jessica knew the answers. She just didnt want to accept them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte "Charlie" Emily &amp; Jessica, Charlotte "Charlie" Emily/Jessica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The day her heart broke.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Charlie appeared outside that cafe after they thought she died, Jessica felt relief and happiness. She didnt care what John said, because Charlie mattered more.<br/>
When Emily suddenly decided to leave college and move somewhere else, Jessica felt emptiness. </p><p>She caught her packing her things in the middle of the day. Jessica's classes were canceled for some reason and she returned to her room way earlier than she supposed to.<br/>
Charlie twitched, when door opened, and Jessica saw that, her hand gripping on the door handle like it was the last thing that could save her. Because at that moment it felt like everything around her was suddenly falling apart with Charlie Emily, her best-friend and crush, standing with her t-shirt in hands in the middle of the room.She smiled at her, saying something.</p><p>And Jessica listened to her friend explaining herself, going inside the room and sitting on her bed. Everything in her was hurting while she continued on watching Charlie, shoving her belongings in the bag. She wanted to beg her to stay, beg her to not leave her, tell her everything she felt towards Charlie, but she couldnt open her mouth, her body not listening to her. Instead she sat there, in silence, bitting her lip to prevent herself from crying. </p><p>When Charlie was ready to finally leave, Jessica stood up, giving her friend the "goodbye hug". Emily was saying something about her other things that needed to be taken out and John and Jessica nod along, looking over her nails, processing everything that was happening, battling with her emotions and thoughts. She couldnt make Charlie stay, she had no right to do so and Jessica understood that perfectly. After everything that happened she should have been more greateful because Charlie was alive and stood near her, speaking and smilling like she always used to. And even if she was going to leave, Jessica still had a chance to see her.</p><p>If only Emily wanted the same thing. If only she would ever wanted to see her, not John, once again.</p><p>Jessica bit her lip harder, closing the door after Charlie and finally breaking down, tears running down her cheeks. She didnt care if her make up would end up being ruined. Jessica was ruined already, her heart shattered to million pieces. She slowly sat down on the floor in a half-empty room, screaming silently and suffocating with her own tears.<br/>
Charlie was alive, but when she left, Jessica felt like she lost her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>